Broken From The Bottom
by hizurihikari
Summary: She is back, and Kyoko couldn't take it anymore so she did what the only thing she could do as a child. She ran ... ( sorry for the lame summary, it's my first ff so I'm quite nervous, hoping for your understanding hikari )
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone :) this is hikari and this is my first ff. **

**since I don't know the first thing about writing, please leave a response or a suggestion. **

**everyone is welcomed**

**well please enjoy the story from your own space**

**please read this from a brightly lit room**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not, I repeat DO NOT own SKIP BEAT and any of its characters.**

**if I did, all of you will be crying and complaining for how it will suck :) ~ hikari 3**

* * *

Her small frame was visible from afar. It was way past bed time for her, but she didn't care. No, it was better for her. So that no one can see her. So that she didn't bother anyone with her presence.

If you look closely, her body was shaking.

If you look hard, her eyes were squinted, tears streaming out from them.

If you look from the bottom of your heart, you can see that she was broken...

Her mother . . . no, that 'monster' came back.

She can remember it like yesterday. The day her mother became the violent beast she was now. Everything was a wreck, like a tornado just passed through. Her father, Takashi, caught her mother cheating. Completely unaware that she was seen making out with her daughter's vocal, piano and violin teacher, the mother blatantly denied everything, refused to admit her wrong doings.

In her father's mind, if her mother admitted and apologized sincerely, then maybe they could work something out. Maybe, just maybe, they can salvage the relationship, family they have built over the years. But her mother straight out lied to her father's face so in the end, after a long, strenuous, frightening argument, her pathetic mother still denied everything and her father left.

After her father left, her mother's anger was lashed out on her small, fragile body.

Her mother was not satisfied. No, she was not. She mentally scarred her daughter with humiliations and scolding in public. Her mother laughed at her misery at her back . . .

So ever since, she was mentally and physically abused by the woman . . . that monster . . . Saena.

Saena came back, and she degraded her daughter once again. It was almost fine. Stress the word 'almost'. What made her snap was her mother's choice of words for her mockery toward her.

That woman . . . Saena regarded her as a whiny, needy, useless frump when she never uttered a word of selfishness. Never shed a tear in front of her, much less bawl that can be often found in ladies her age. Never asked anything of her . . .

She made effort to not break down, not in front of that woman. She knew better than cry in front of Saena . . . but to no avail, as the little lady at age 6, it was all too much, her eyes welled up with tears. Before she can even comprehend things, before even one fell, she ran . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, the story is back and now I serve you chapter 2!**

**disclaimer: don't own it, as much as it saddens me :(**

* * *

She ran and ran, until Kyoko reached a place she didn't know, deep in the woods.

Deep in her heart, she thanked the God above for bringing her to the place.

She looked around and saw what wondrous land she was in. the rays of light trickled from big trees that creates shallow shadows. So much clean air to breath, so much fresh water to drink. It was a small, beautiful clearing. A paradise to behold for the land, air and water creatures; and most especially, it was a paradise for the little girl.

'_wow...'_

Kyoko momentarily thought that she was in the land of fairies with Kings and Queens, she twirled around and jumped, giggled at everything she saw. The fishes, the birds, butterflies and flowers. Heck, even the rocks fascinated her. She danced towards the stream and stopped at her reflection.

She was seeing her dress that she wore to meet her mother, her face was haggard, and they were clearly signs of the hardships she faced that day, any day that she met her mother.

The thought of being in the world of fairies was quickly forgotten as she remembered why she was at that clearing at the first place. Her monster of a mother humiliated her, embarrassed her in front of many people and called her whiny . . . needy and a _frump. . . _Was it? Well it doesn't matter. The point here is that Saena truly and wonderfully proved that Kyoko was unloved, that she was not amiable.

Kyoko really wanted to give her a chance. A chance to prove herself as a wonderful lady, worthy of being called a mother but she just quickly threw the chance away.

Now Kyoko was crying, feeling miserable as she sat on a rock. She thought of what she would do, could do now that she was proven unloved by anybody, not even the woman who bore her.

She was shivering and quivering for Christ's sake . . . then, she heard a rustle . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone who is reading! **

**This is your dreaming writer that is here for your update!**

**And also forgive me for being inactive as of late**

**I have no excuse . . . as I believe that a person who is good at making excuses are seldom good at anything else and thus called failures but back to the point. All I can say is sorry . . .**

**I think we need to establish the point that Kyoko is 6 but is nearing the age 7 so we can say she is 6 and ¾ years young.**

**Please enjoy the reading and if you can review, it is most highly appreciated (and f and f)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**DON'T **_**own SKIP BEAT and any of its characters, only the plot of the story**

* * *

Kuon walked on the path towards the forest thinking what he could do that day. Everything was basked in the sun that it made Kuon very energetic. That day, his father Kuu, was at work and could not accompany him, as well as his mother, Julienna that was touring the country and gathering materials for her fashion show.

Kuon saw the forest and entered the beautiful place. He walked and walked in the luscious green path, the trees were big, and there were many flowers. The place was also blessed by the presence of small creatures such as birds.

He was still walking, fascinated at the wondrous place (because he never saw a forest at L.A.) when he heard someone sobbing.

'_Someone is crying . . .'_

He concluded that this someone was nearby a stream because of the loud gushing sound of water.

He approached the sound. At first he was walking very calmly, still taking in the beauty of the surroundings but as the sound got louder he couldn't take it anymore, so he ran . . . frantically.

There he found it, or more specifically _her. _A girl, he believed, around seven, sobbing . . . crying her heart out. He thought of her as a strange individual.

The little lady was crying in a very _refined and dignified way? _Not wailing like girls her age do, she sat refined, letting her tears flow. Her eyes were slightly squinted and she looked, as well as sounded, very heart wrenching.

He started to walk towards the girl, careful of his steps to not startle her but alas a twig on the ground and his foot betrayed him. The girl was startled and took a defensive stance which he had to commend on, very beautiful. He had no choice but to make himself known.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyoko has been crying for nearly half an hour. Even the magical clearing couldn't lift her spirits up. She had to cry, to let the stress out. If she doesn't do so, the depression will make her ill and eventually kill her, so she cried. Then she heard a rustle and a twig snap.

'_Uh . . Oh' _

She thought of being attacked in the forest . . .

'_Not very pretty'_

So she stood up and took a defensive stance. You think how could a little girl being physically abused by a monster of a mother since five and a half. She was bound to teach herself lessons to defend herself even just a little. She was poor, that alone didn't let her to take proper classes so she observed how they do it on movies, yakuza dramas, clip and live shows and she absorbed it all. Now she thanked god she did so.

She was prepared and ready to kick the 'child assaulter'

'_Come on . . .'_

She heard the rustle grow louder and that meant the child assaulter was approaching. A figure emerged from the bush.

'_Gold hair'_

The so called child assaulter was a child itself! She thought how preposterous it was.

The man-boy had golden hair, shimmering from the rays of light. His emerald green eyes were mesmerizing. He had a perfectly sculpted nose and (from embarrassment?) rosy cheeks. He formed a thin line with his mouth that turned upward as he watched Kyoko. He gave a smile that could warm everything, everyone.

To Kyoko he seemed to emit a fairy halo.

She asked reluctantly, "Are you a ghost?"

After a minute of silence, she broke the awkward feeling by saying "Obviously not . . ."

"Ghosts can't be this perfect or beautiful; they are supposed to be scary . . ." she murmured more to herself than to the boy she was facing.

"You are a fairy! And not just any fairy, you are the child of King and Queen of fairies, his royal highness, the fairy prince!" she squealed and said with dreaming eyes, her smile was broad and never ending.

Kuon was speechless, how did the little girl deduced this with just looking at him? He will never know. He started shaking as he was stopping his outrageous laughter that was starting to get out of hand. He didn't want the little girl thinking that he was laughing at her, but she was just so funny he couldn't help it. He laughed . . . very hard.

Kyoko not minding him laughing at all proceeded to tell the_ fairy prince _her name.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko" she said with full blast of her angelic smile.

"I'm Hizuri Kuon" he said after he calmed himself from the hilarious outburst of the girl.

"It is nice to meet you Corn!" She said while smiling broadly . . .

Once again laughter erupted from Kuon's mouth . . .

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the reading and please review **

**Special mention of Antoninsh; hope you liked it I made it as long as I could**

**~ Hikari 3**


End file.
